


Ghost

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Possesion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Victim survives what should have been his end, but what will he do when he returns to the computer... as a ghost
Kudos: 6





	Ghost

~Victim's POV~  
After Noogai closed out of the animation window, I felt myself falling through darkness. I tried to scream but felt the air punched out of me as I slammed against something. Scrambling around, I felt tears crawl down my face. It felt weird, almost like pieces of code. I could feel my hands shake as it dug through the code.

Crawling forward, I missed where my hand hit the air. Tumbling down, I let out a screech. Sprawled out, I curled up. I couldn't see anything. Shakely, I get up to my feet and start walking. Hoping one day, I can get out. But as hours turned to days, turned to months, turned to years. It was hard to keep that hope.

I got used to not seeing. I don't know how, but I learned how to read code simply through touch. Leaning down, I would see the scraped pieces of code. The things no one wanted. It didn't matter. I learned that it was all an echo that I was seeing, yet I was still alive unlike everything else in this wasteland.

As I was looking at the remains of a weird spider-like virus code, I saw something. I forgot what it was like to see. Stumbling, I ran towards it. It appeared green. I passed large piles of grey code. Didn't matter. There was light. For the first time in so long, I saw light. Shielding my eyes, I started climbing the pile of code to get to the source of the light.

Clambering up the pieces of code, I focused on the green light. Getting closer, I saw something weird. Pulling myself to the top, I saw the source. An orange stick figure with glowing green eyes. The light was almost too much to take. Reaching out, I touch the bright colors.

Squinting, I felt the light clear up. Looking around, I saw I was back on a computer. Not just any computer, Noogai's computer. I could tell as I saw him through the screen. Looking around, I saw the orange stick figure, but their eyes weren't glowing green. There were also four other stick figures, but I paid them no attention. Walking up to the orange stick figure, I felt nervous.

"Hello?" I say, feeling my voice crack from disuse. Waving a hand around, I tried to get their attention. Frustrated, I went to push them over, when I felt nothing. Falling to the ground, I looked around. What happened? Getting back up, I tried to grab the orange stick figure, to find my hand goes right through them.

Looking at my hand, I saw that the color was gray. Feeling my breathing quicken, I back away from the orange stick figure. I felt a cold feeling as one of the other stick figures walked through me. Shivering, I backed away to the side of the desktop. No one could see me.

Looking down, I could feel my grasp on time loosen on time, like it always did when things got stressful. I just stayed in the corner as everything moved around me. After a bit, I went back to the orange one. They were laying down on something soft. Reaching out to them, I felt something odd pulling at me. 

Letting the pull take over, I felt something different. First of all, I am now laying down on something soft. As I reached up, I realized the other wrong thing. I was orange. Startled, I fell out of the bed. Looking around, I felt curious. Moving around, some red stuff laying on top of a table. Sniffing at it, I took a bite. It was weird tasting something. Eating some more, I grabbed a bunch and walked past a blue stick figure. They didn't matter anyway.

Heading over to my corner, I shoved some more into my mouth while savoring the weird taste. The texture of it was interesting. Crushing the red bits into smaller pieces in my orange hands, I realized I like that feeling. It was satisfying, at least that what I think it's called. Smiling, I leaned against the desktop, chewing on the red stuff.

As the lights turned on, I felt myself get startled. Shielding myself, I didn't notice the red stuff falling, or the fact that my arm was no longer orange. Curling, I heard a groan. Looking up, I saw the orange one walk away from me. Looking down, I saw my gray arms again. 

Sighing, I went to follow the orange one. They appeared to have some sort of deal with Noogai to have free range, with the orange one helping Noogai animate. Following the orange one, I learned the red stuff was called nether wart and was from a game called Minecraft. Watching them play it, I got curious.

The other four, I paid them no mind. I focused solely on the orange one. He appeared to be the one with the power. He was the one to bring me here, and he will give me everything I desire. Keeping an eye on him, I waited for the perfect time to take over again. I waited for years to come back; I can be patient.

Tilting my head, I watched the orange one fall asleep time and time again. I watched him twitch in his sleep. Smiling, I reach out towards his orange arm. Feeling the tug, I let myself take over. Sitting up, I swing my legs over and walk to the internet. Climbing up it, I looked around. It was a lot different from the scrapped websites I used to see. Everything appeared so much cleaner and smoother.

It looked like an interesting site. It had the words "Take me to another useless website please". Hopping up, I accidentally clicked on the please button. Jumping down in surprise, I looked up to see a new tab. Climbing up, I hopped into the new tab. It was a pale pink color, but as I landed, it cracked to show a cyan color. Hitting the site, I smiled as it shattered to show a bright pink color. I kept hitting the sight as it showed more and more colors. I liked the colors. Sitting down, I let the orange one take control again, and slump to the ground. Smiling, I hop down to the desktop. 

Going back to my corner, I curled up to rest. Today has been tiring. Burying my head in my legs, I waited for time to pass. I let everything happen without paying any attention. As I felt better, I saw the orange one drawing with Noogai. Well, maybe it's time to give Noogai a visit. Running over, I realized there was a problem. The orange one wasn't asleep. Trying to remember that pulling feeling, I reach out to touch the orange one. 

Opening my eyes as I heard a thump, I was happy to see the orange one asleep. I watched the cursor doodle a blanket and drape it over the orange one. Weird, but whatever. Reaching out, I easily take over. Stretching, I reach over to grab the eraser. Throwing it at the animation, I get into a fighting position.

[U ok?] I watch Noogai typing. Grabbing the pencil, I climb up and scribble out his words. I could see Noogai moving the cursor away. Why wasn't he fighting. As I slipped and fell, I felt pain and everything turn dark.


End file.
